Gale
Gale is the main protagonist of ''Phoenotopia'', its remake ''Phoenotopia Awakening'', and the upcoming sequel Phoenotopia II. She is the daughter of Abigail, foster granddaughter of Nana, and older sister of Kiter. Appearance Gale is a pink-haired girl with peach skin. She wears a white long-sleeved shirt beneath a beige waistcoat, along with long gray trousers and dark brown boots that reach her knees. In the games her eyes are dark blue, but on conceptual graphics they're black. In one of her first designs, Gale was wearing a light gray armor (perhaps chain mail), brown bracelets, and light brown boots. The hairstyle was more "square" and slightly darker. The creator of the game changed her appearance because many players couldn't tell she was supposed to be a girl. The second design, which was also not used, was more similar to the present, although the biggest difference was black hair instead of pink. Gale also wore a red hairband, a purple vest similar to the one she currently wears, long gray trousers, and dark brown boots reaching to her knees. Gale's design in the remake is slightly different and more refined than the original game: she looks slimmer, and her vest and hair are darker. Bio Gale is a young girl from the village of Panselo. She's an orphan who lives in the village orphanage with her brother Kiter. Gale is known to be an adept fighter and is capable of using the power of Ki, which allows her to land even more powerful attacks on her foes. She's also capable of easily learning new skills to further increase her power by reading scrolls. However, according to Ernest, she's the worst swimmer in the village and is unable to swim without a Floaty Donut. Gale also seems to be a nice and friendly person. She is a taciturn, which is implied by the shopkeeper from Atai City after declining to buy one of her potions. She is brave and persistent; she fearlessly pursues and subdues many foes on her adventure, from Desert Bandits to Kobold Mercenaries, among other things. She is responsible for her adopted siblings and has their respect, as Alex frequently asks her permission before making decisions. According to Mika (who gives her a Duri herb before being abducted with the rest of the village), Gale really likes eating duri herbs. In Phoenotopia Awakening, it's revealed that Gale knows how to cook and is pretty good at fishing. She also seems to be musically inclined, as she's able to quickly learn how to play the Flute. Events of Phoenotopia See Main Story. Trivia * Gale's supposed mother is only mentioned by one character: Marie. She identifies her as Abigail and tells how Abigail brought Gale and Kiter to Panselo when they were little. * As said by the game's creator, through the game's development, people thought Gale was a boy due to how her first early appearance. ** This first appearance was eventually used as a sprite for Phoenix 66 after some modifications. * Gale's first official sprite afterwards had black hair and a red hairbandhttp://phoenotopia.com/post/64231348961/ive-been-working-on-a-more-fully-featured-title. ** This sprite was later used as the basis for Lisa's sprite. * Before settling on the Phoenix story, the creator spent a lot of time figuring out an explanation for Gale's great feats throughout the game, taking inspiration from Link and the Triforce power in the Zelda serieshttp://phoenotopia.com/post/101474453988/progress-2. * Interestingly, in an early build of Phoenotopia, it was mentioned by Farnea (then known as Farnith) that Gale also had a "pretty-looking" sister named Kaya. This character has been scrapped, as the final product makes no mention of Kaya anywhere in the game. Gallery Quells Logo.png|Gale as seen in Quells' logo. Phoenotopia Logo.jpg|Gale as seen on the cover of Phoenotopia along with Billy. Phoenotopia Awakening Poster.jpg|Gale on the cover of Phoenotopia Awakening. Art by Pirate Gale Eating.gif|Concept animation of Gale eating in Phoenotopia Awakening. Phoenotopia Flute Notes.png|Concept for Gale's flute playing in Phoenotopia Awakening. Gale remake.png|Gale's redesign for Phoenotopia Awakening. Note the darker hair and slimmer body. Galeproto.png|The first prototype design for Gale. Gale concept.jpg|Concept sketches of Gale for Phoenotopia 2. Drawn by Thùy. Gale concept 2.jpg|Completed concept art of Gale by Thùy. References pl:Gale Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Females